The second war
by gonbemaster
Summary: What ever happened a few centuries after the War of the Worlds? This is a sequal to War of the World written by H.G. Wells. Rated PG-13 for language and violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own War of the Worlds, and if I did I would write a second book, which is why I'm on a fan fiction website to write it.

Chapter 1 

The sun shone brightly on the city of Nashville, Tennessee. The spring's mystifying aroma filled the lungs of the many residents. The lustrous sky gleamed a brilliant hue. It's sky filled with jets circling in certain formations, while showing off their beautiful array of weapons.

It was the day of the air show. It happened almost once a year.

"Look daddy. Look at 'dat airplane," said a girl of four.

Her father grunted and said," Yeah, I guess they're okay."

The father took a drink of his drink and said," When I was in the army we didn't have no stinking airplanes. At least not any that worked. We had to use raw power and instinct. Now they have machines that could do all that for you. Damn, I miss the old days."

"What ol' days daddy?" asked the little girl. "All the days I know of is now. When were de old days?"

"Before your time. Now you watch the airplanes," said the father.

The girl looked back to the airplanes. She was amazed by the brilliant crafts that circled above.

"Dude, I have it all planed out. You go up to the girl and say, 'Hey baby. Want to go to the dance with me?' How does that sound," suggested an excited teen.

"Sounds like the crap that you hear on MTV. Just face it, I'm not going to ask her to the frickin' dance," said another teen, but less excited. He was laying on the grass watching the airplanes.

"Whatever, I've already asked someone to go," said the other teen. (Which we shall call Zack)

"No, really?" asked the other guy sarcastically. (We shall call him Ty)

"So what I've told you about a million times. I'll tell you a million and one times," Zack said.

"Sure, you do that," said Ty. Then he put on earphones and listened to music from his I-POD.

Then Ty looked up to the airplanes. They were doing a formation where they were in a straight line. But, then Ty saw something. He wasn't the only one who observed it. About a thousand other people observed it too.

Somewhat of a large rock was falling from the sky and approaching one of the airplanes at an alarming speed.

"What the heck is that?" asked Zack as he noticed the rock.

That was the same question that most of the observers had, but they would have never guessed what it was.

Then the rock went into a spiral move and spun faster and faster at the aircraft.

"What the…" said the little girl's father.

Then right after that was said the rock rammed into the propeller of the aircraft. The rock cut through and started to fall towards the ground.

Fire spurted from the back of the craft, then it went into a spinning motion towards the ground. Then the pilot jumped out of the cockpit; which had now been caught on fire.

"That rock is coming toward us!" said one of the observers.

Then a cry of panic rose up and spread through the people. Then the people ran for cover and shelter from the rock. Then for one moment a bright light came from the rock. Different powers could be seen on it. Then finally it even stopped in midair. Then the rock slowly touched down.

A tight circle of people surrounded the big rock. They dared not touch it for of what this was they had no clue.

"Please back away from the object," came a voice from behind the crowd. It was MPs and police officers. (MP stands for Military Police for the people who didn't know)

The crowd backed away from the object. Then the MPs stepped forward and observed the object.

"What do you think it is?" asked one of them.

"No clue," said the other. Then the MP reached out his hand and touched it. He pulled back his hand in pain. He looked at it and saw that it was burnt and had turned a dingy black.

Then the mad officer shouted," This thing pisses me off." And then shot a round of bullets at it. The bullets stuck into the rock. Then the rock started to glow again.

"Oh shit," said Zack who was watching from afar.


End file.
